


Green

by Martianico



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/pseuds/Martianico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«I'm fine, Dende.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sifl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifl/gifts).



> Basically: Gohan gets hurt to help saving the Universe, again. Dende's worried but promptly heals him. Gohan tries to reassure him.
> 
> I was unsure, but hope this is close to what you wished to receive focused on this pairing.


End file.
